ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evil Yugi
Hi Hi, is good to see you here. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 05:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Links Due to the wikia's current changes, could you please stop making links to "ATK" and "Battle Damage". We will soon be making our own articles of those so the standard [[]] will do. Thanks. PS. Real card's names still require the link. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:24, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * No worries. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Spell Card issues The problem with the spell card has been repaired. (you had a pair of extra brackets that were trying to connect, but couldn't) Chaos_josh 15:53, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *You know how the brackets should work ([ [ ] ] ), right? However, the problem you were having was that one of the links was like this: ([ [ [ [ ] ] ), but without the spaces (so you had 4 and 2 's, and that's where the problem was. Chaos_josh 16:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) New types Lately, we have been trying to cut down on new types/attributes. What kind of creature did you want to create a type around? If you need help, I can usually identify monsters into proper types. Chaos_josh 16:07, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Trap monsters and my cards For trap monsters, I'm assuming you mean cards such as Embodiment of Apophis, not ones that create tokens or whatnot. What you have to do is use a Continuous trap card as a base, then put text on the card, but fill in ATK, type, etc. for the card you are creating: After activation, this card is treated as a Normal (or effect) Monster Card (type-Type/attribute/Level/ATK XXX/DEF XXX), and is Special Summoned to your Monster Card Zone. (This card is also still treated as a Trap Card.) As far as creating new pages, If you want to discuss changing a card's text, try writing your idea in the talk page. It's a community, so you are normally able to change cards. It's not really "my" card just because I got the idea to do write it, so you're pretty much free on how you edit the pages. Chaos_josh 16:16, 12 December 2008 (UTC) * As far as your own go, I'd suggest using Toon Dark Magician 2 for the title page if necessary. But, I'm wondering what you're going to write as compared to my Toon Dark Magician that warrants a new card page. Chaos_josh 18:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) re:Card Image help Sure I'll help you. What do you need me to do? Chaos_josh 16:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Have you tried the upload image in the sidebar? Or don't you see it? That's the usual way of uploading images. Chaos_josh 16:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *What problems are you having? Chaos_josh 17:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *I might be on then, but I may also be eating... Chaos_josh 18:00, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *I dunno. But right now I'm on. (Sometimes it takes a while for me to eat) Chaos_josh 20:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) **On the individual page (the card page), you have to write |image = filename (for example Aphotos.jpg). Then the image should show up. Chaos_josh 17:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Ice Heart I honestly don't remember deleting a card with that name. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:25, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm. Well, since the reason was "Copyright Infringement", apparently you used a copyrighted image for the card. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's been months since then, so I don't remember any of this. Sorry. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:49, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I guess so. Just make sure you use PSCT. Although, if the image is indeed copyrighted (you'll know), just remove it from the card. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:45, July 13, 2014 (UTC) After going , Ice Heart was indeed deleted by Taylor in this day: 02:31, October 11, 2013 Pretty much like what Taylor said, use PSCT and use non-copyrighted pictures and your card will be for this site. I'm not sure if it is forever, but it will stay more than "Ice Heart". LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC)